timeridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roald Waldstein
"Ladies and gentlemen, we've made so many, many mistakes, and in the coming years we are going to be relentlessly tempted to go back and try to undo them, for ourselves, for our children. But... time travel is an open door way onto Hell itself; a Pandora's Box that cannot be closed once opened. If we dare to play God with this technology... then that really will be the end of absolutely everything. Quite literally... '''everything', this small, remote, isolated blue ball of life we call Earth and everything else on it."'' ~Roald Walstein Professor Roald Waldstein is the creator of the first viable time machine and the founder of the TimeRiders. In 2044 he demonstarted a working time machine in Chicago, in front of several news reporters, proving Edward Chan's paper correct, that the possiblity of time travel was indeed possible. IAfter the trip, Waldstein returned a changed man, and destroyed his time machine, along with 15 years' worth of research. It is unknown what Waldstein glimsped in his trip through time, but this conumdrum gained a name: "The Waldstein Enigma". Waldstein campaigned vociferously against time travel, warning of the dangerous ramifications of messing with time itself. His campaigning was influential enough to resort in an international law being passed, which banned all nations from continuing with time travel technology. Tachyon listening stations were placed around the globe to detect anyone with viable displacement technology. If anyone was caught, the consquences would be dire, and the accused could expect death by lethal injection. Of course, the campaign was Waldstein's Plan A. His Plan B involved creating the TimeRiders, along with Joseph Oliveira and Frasier Griggs. The TimeRiders would operate independently, having no contact whatsover with Waldstein, so as to ensure that he would not be detected. A drop-point document would be used instead, as a safe means of communication. A newspaper agency would be contaced, and the message would have to begin with: "A soul lost in time...". This method would change one thing and one thing only: the newspaper sheet on Waldstein's desk in the future. It is virtually undetectable, and undeniably simple. Waldstein suffered two fallings-out with both Joseph and Griggs, and is suspected of having Griggs killed after he asked Waldstein about Pandora. Joseph escaped Waldstein and a support unit by jumping into a time portal, creating the contamination in the Eternal War. Waldstein also sent a squad of support units, 6 in total, after the TimeRiders, when they began to question him about Pandora. However, the squad failed to terminate the TimeRiders, and they escaped to 1888, Victorian London. It is unknown whether Waldstein knows any of this. Waldstein is also intent on preserving the timeline, even though he knows of the Kosong-ni virus that will destroy humanity. This is because an alien race called "The Caretakers" have persuaded him to preserve the time-line and stop any further time-travel. This occurs on his public demonstration in 2044 as shown in "The Infinity Cage" He says that; "I've seen...... the end.K-N)Category:Future Category:Characters Category:Main Characters